


As Far As Skin Goes

by softly_speaking_valkyrie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crushes, Cuddles, Dating, F/F, Gay, Kissing, Lesbians, Love Confessions, Wholesome, fleurmione - Freeform, linny - Freeform, queer, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 08:35:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15792933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softly_speaking_valkyrie/pseuds/softly_speaking_valkyrie
Summary: Studying at night in the Gryffindor Girls’ Dormitory, Hermione is disturbed by Ginny pacing in the Common Room below. Finding out how Ginny is concerned about Neville’s crush on Luna, the pair discuss a few crushes of their own…





	As Far As Skin Goes

Harry and Ron had turned in for the night, following a rather taxing and full day of Herbology, Charms with Professor Flitwick and Magical Beasts. The final set of lessons, where the Gryffindors and Ravenclaws had been embroiled in keeping and grooming the herd of Thestrals near the edge of the Forbidden Forest, had exhausted the boys to no end, but not Hermione.

She was restless, with the light from her Lumos Charm lighting up her brown skin, sitting up in bed in her new and comfortable onesie with the lion of her house plastered all over it, scrawling away on a roll of parchment with ragged quill, simply refreshing her notes on some of the more recent Defense Against the Dark Arts lessons that Umbridge had delivered. The rest of the girls around the dormitory were asleep, probably just as tired from the filled day of lessons as the boys. Hermione could still, however, hear the pleasant and delightful crackle of the fire down in the common room, and sounding annoyed. From the tone and pitch, Hermione suspected it was another girl.

“Nox,” Hermione whispered, silencing the Lumos Charm at the end of her wand, stuffing it into her pillowcase and grabbing her scroll and quill, Hermione shuffled and drew the covers from over her body, freeing herself. She clutched herself and her supplies close to her chest and shuddered. She hadn’t noticed just how cold the upper echelons of the girls’ dormitory was until now, and her feet froze on the hardwood floor. The fire now called to her downstairs in the cosy common room, she wanted warmth and decided that reviewing and rewriting notes near a fire with some feminine company would really heat her heart and soul.

Peering around the corner of the spiral stairwell, Hermione saw Ginny Weasley pacing a little, running her fingers through her lush and blazingly orange hair. She grunted distinctly and shoved her body around the sofa until noticing Hermione Granger standing in the archway leading to their bedrooms.

“Oh… I didn’t wake you, did I?” Ginny spoke, a little startled as soon as she saw her friend in one year above.

“No, oh no, I, uh, was studying in bed… In that, I was just copying some notes from Snape’s class. The boys usually miss a few notes so I make theirs as well,” Hermione explained, coming out of the shadows into the luminous and gorgeous glow of the flames. Ginny’s mane of succulent hair was a wild and magical flame with wings flowing down her back in front of the fireplace. She looked exquisite now.

She noticed the onesie draping Hermione’s skin, what it was and what it looked like, the patterns on it and the absurdity of it. “What are you wearing, Hermione?” Ginny asked, perplexed by the snuggly looking singular pyjama item of clothing Hermione was wearing.

Hermione jumped a little as she realised just what she was wearing now, still clutching the quill and parchment to her chest. She smiled, chuckling a little at herself in the onesie, how she barely ever wore it - a birthday present from her mother and father in her Hogwarts House colours, one of the only things she had in the Gryffindor palette. Hermione’s smile was euphoric and her giggle light and lovely, like the time she’d accused Ron of having the emotional range of a teaspoon.

“Oh, this? This is a onesie, it’s a pyjama, it’s just… all one item, you see,” she explained, spinning on the spot for Ginny to see the whole thing, including the baggy pants.

Ginny let out a stout and surprised laugh. “So it’s like a baby-grow then, just a bit bigger?” She chuckled at Hermione. They laughed together before both slumping down together into the couch, Hermione lifting her feet up to warm them in front of the fire, sitting in relative silence for a moment, relaxing together. Hermione set her parchment and quill on the coffee table and completely forgot about it as she snuggled up in the blanket draped over the top of the sofa. Ginny grabbed a side of it and did the same, watching the flames of the fireplace crackle and lick at the brick walls enclosing them.

It was some minutes before Ginny spoke again, still looking at the fireplace.

“What do you think Neville sees in Luna? Why do you think he fancies her? You’ve seen it, haven’t you?” She asked Hermione in all seriousness, not looking at her but talking from a sense of frustration. Maybe this was what Ginny was miffed about previously, running angered fingers through her hair to mess it and shoving her weight around the common room. Hermione wondered, why would Ginny even be annoyed at Neville for crushing on Luna? She had gone to the Yule Ball with him the year before now but had never expressed a desire to go after him.

“Neville? Fancying Luna?” She asked, trying to sound oblivious to Ginny and her annoyance.

Ginny jolted, turning to look Hermione in the eye. “Of course! Haven’t you seen how he looks at her? It’s rather frightening actually,” she explained, not sounding angry now, just deflated about the whole thing.

“I haven’t really noticed it, to be honest. I always thought Neville liked somebody else if he liked anyone at all,” Hermione continued, still playing oblivious, as much as she could and trying not to say anything. This year, it seemed, had everyone simply crushing on everyone, finally. Harry on Cho Chang from Ravenclaw, Ron on… who knew Neville on Luna it seemed, and Hermione herself, on none other than the gorgeous and stunning Veela called Fleur Delacour.

She’d adored and pined over Fleur from afar since seeing her during the Triwizard Tournament the year before, bewitched like the ceiling of the Great Hall over Fleur’s stunning beauty and textbook ability in the tournament. She was delicate, light, more than capable and splendid in all that she did, and as humble as any great Witch. Hermione was shocked and drawn to her, utterly shattered one night when they had snuck an expensive and lavish kiss outside of the Herbology Greenhouses where no one would see them.

“Well… what do you think it is?” Hermione asked Ginny, breaking the silence and trying not to think of Fleur kissing her, raking nails down her back and moving bold palms up her skirt behind the Greenhouses.

Ginny was quiet again for the moment, drifting into a lull of soft happiness as she gazed into the fire and thought of things.

“I don’t know… Luna’s got nice… skin…”

“Her skin?” Hermione repeated, seeing now the reality of Ginny and her feelings on the matter. It had never been about Neville. This was about Luna Lovegood, and how Hermione saw that Ginny was after her, and no boy. It explained a lot about the Weasley girl. “So… you’re saying that Neville likes Luna Lovegood… because of her skin?”

Ginny shook a little. “I’m just saying it could be a contributing factor.”

Hermione was beaming, smiling massively over the conversation now. Girls and their feelings, girls loving other girls, she was all for it, her bosom felt warm and her heart longing to see Fleur again, not just talk to her across the continent via their constant letters. “I see…” She alluded.

There fell another few seconds of quietness before Hermione had to say it. “Fleur’s got nice skin, hasn’t she? As far as skin goes, that is.”

Ginny was beaming as much as Hermione had been over her and her infatuation with Luna. And Ginny had known about Hermione’s queer obsession with the Veela for some time in addition, but never said anything, considering she was Ron’s friend, and she and Harry were exceptionally close.

“I shouldn’t probably get to bed now, Ginny, try not to stay up too late will you?” Hermione finally stated, leaving her supplies on the table, the notes were almost finished and Ron wouldn’t even tell or care for the difference in her own pristine notes and this midnight copy of them.

“Oh, sure, g’night, Hermione, and tell Fleur I’m wishing her well,” Ginny smiled teasingly.

The next morning Hermione was a little late for breakfast, after delivering a stack of letters to the Owlery, several addressed to Fleur, a couple to family members back home, including mother and father, and some miscellaneous notes and applications for things, even a letter to Dobby!

“Morning boys,” Hermione greeted Harry and Ron, the latter too busy downing toast soldiers dipped in runny and scrumptious looking egg. Harry was assembling some bacon for his own toast and perusing a copy of both the Daily Prophet and the Quibbler. He always read in the morning, while drinking some of the fresh pumpkin juice from a stout goblet.

“Delivering mail?” Harry asked, looking up from the Quibbler. Hermione glanced over at the Ravenclaw table and saw bright platinum blonde hair from Luna Lovegood as she meandered around her own house’s table.

“Quibbler! Quibbler?” Luna was calling to anyone who was wanting one.

Hermione smiled at Harry, sitting between him and Ginny as Ron and Neville were joined by Fred, George and Colin on the other side of the Gryffindor table. “Ron, you’ve got dirt on your nose again, the usual place,” she sighed at the youngest Weasley boy, turning to Ginny and smiling. Grabbing a quick plate as Ron cleaned his nose with a handkerchief she leaned in and whispered to the girl. “Go get her…” She told Ginny, who froze a little. Hermione kept smiling, with the boys all squabbling over Ron or the food.

“I’m going to get another Quibbler, does anybody want one?” Ginny asked the table, making an excuse to leave for Luna.

“You can use mine if you want,” Harry interjected, oblivious to literally everything as usual.

“Harry, Ginny’s going to get me one as well, I like my own copy,” Hermione tried to shield Ginny, pleading with the black-haired boy to let her leave for Luna.

“Since when?” Harry asked, only to be met with a large stomp on his foot under the table. There was a loud bang and the whole centre of the unit lifted and shuddered violently, making the racks of toast and eggs rattle. “Um, okay, I’ll just keep my copy then…”

Ginny left, and everyone went back to their breakfast, Hermione had almost no appetite but she managed to assemble something of a menagerie of fruits - some strawberries, an apple, banana and then two croissants from along the table. She could barely touch it, especially after the banana and the three strawberries. The apple made her feel a little too sweet and the croissants were heavy, heavier than she could stomach this time. Ron gawked at her and Neville remained quiet as she muddled through the food. The Weasleys were all on their third helping of bacon, eggs and toast as Hermione ate almost nothing. But she could see Ginny speaking and then subsequently leaving the Hall with Luna ahead of her, holding her hand.

Ron was distracted as he saw the flash of orange near the door to the Entrance Hall and then almost choked on his morning coffee. “Bloody hell! What’s Fleur Delacour doing back at Hogwarts?”

“What?” Hermione gasped, zipping to look at the doorway. There she was, Fleur, in Beauxbatons uniform and colours (it would be her final year) including the lovely teardrop-like beret-style cap and a lavish smile as people spoke hello to her. Professor McGonagall was one of them, smiling and bowing her head to Fleur in greetings.

Hermione instantly leapt from her seat, practically sprinting to Fleur across the Great Hall and leaping into her arms, almost shoving Minerva away. Fleur hoisted Hermione from her feet, holding her and spinning her around as Minerva smiled for them. The two girls kissed again, Hermione blushing under her dark-brown skin.

“What are you doing here so soon? I’d just sent letters to you!” Hermione cried, holding her arms around Fleur’s shoulders and kissing her again.

“Madame Maxime wanted to chat with Professor Dumbledore… and I requested to come along, to see Hogwarts again, cherie… Surprise?”

Hermione was in euphoria. “Yes surprise!”

It was heaven, Hermione’s own personal heaven, and she was completely off guard. She loved it, Fleur was here, and her nice skin, her amazing, smooth and strokable skin. Hermione was in heaven.


End file.
